How I Meet My Misery
by shadowstalker20
Summary: Hey this is my first CSI Fanfic so tell me how it is! This is a story featuring Nick, Greg, and Warrick. I really hope you like it ill try to add the second chapter soon!
1. Chapter 1

**How I Meet my Misery**

I let out a small whimper of pain and he pulled on my broken arm even harder.

"Nick! Please let go it hurts!" I tried to snap him out of it but he just pulled harder. I yelped louder but he just tugged harder. I had made the slip up of mentioning Warrick to him. I had sworn off of Warrick just for him. We had both decide to get together just until Warrick picked or was ready, but the catch was that Nick got first pick.

**~~~~Flash Back~~~~**

"**Hey Greg, you got a minute?" Nick said walking to the interigation room.**

"**Yeah sure, what did you need?" I asked cautiously stepping into the empty interrogation room. I heard the lock click and I began to feel trapped with a psycho maniac.**

"**I want to talk to you about my Warrick, you need to give up on him!" Nick said backing me up into the cold metal table, knocking me completely on top of it. I gasped as he pinned my arms above my head and pulled up my shirt.**

"**Nick what the hell are you doing let me go!" I squirmed underneath him and I thrashed as hard as I could, but to no avail.**

"**No, you can't go because I have to teach you not to mess with what's mine!"**

"**What do you mean? I didn't do anything Nick!" I screamed at the top of my lungs then whipped my head around to look for the camera, when I finally found one I saw that the red light wasn't on.**

"**Heh, typical for you. You look for help and expect to get it no matter what you are doing. Well not this time! I took the liberty of turning off this rooms camera since it was going to be fixed soon, and I also took care of sound proofing this room. So now we have a lot of time together. Now, shall we get started?"**

**~~~~End Flash Back~~~~**

I shivered at what I knew was going to come no matter how much I wanted to fight it. Nick had been in a mood lately since Warrick ditched him for some hot chick that just dumped him afterwards. Warrick has been ignoring Nick since the break up, Nick usually tried to be there when Rick got dumped. I felt bad for Rick because he would go off and get drunk on his free time, I think Nick tries to get Rick too drunk to remember anything on purpose.

"You disgust me! How could you try to hit on Rick when I said that I had dibs on him! Damn it Greg why do you have to be such an idiot! Now Rick thinks that you love him more than I do!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs in his sound proof apartment on the fifth floor. "You just love screwing with Ricks and my life don't you?"

Nick started ripping off my cloths, letting his nails dig into my skin. I stood there taking all the pain that he administered to me. I had learned how to cope with the pain a long time ago, Nick would beat me to a pulp almost every night. It got worse when I had days off. I had always told myself that I would not let him break me, but then he got me hooked on my new crutch.

Nick pulled out the needle from the hidden box from under the dresser. A chill ran up my back as I anticipated my next release from him and this world. He stepped closer to me and jabbed the needle into my arm, I let out a low moan as the fluid emptied into my blood stream. I could feel the morphine and speed mixture rush though my body numbing me and sending my senses sky high. I was in pure bliss. Then it all went black and the pain and blood started to flow. I started to shiver as every little cut and all of his touches felt like a little piece of heaven. I moaned as he cut me with the knife he somehow always had no matter what, and he would whisper dark thoughts into my head.

"You don't belong with Warrick. He doesn't even love you. He hates you. He'll destroy you! I'm the only one that puts up with your sorry ass! You don't even deserve to live!" Nick would shout the last phrase into my ear and cut along my un-healing scar along my stomach and chest. And he cut deep, so deep I thought he cut though my diaphragm. He did the same thing with me every night, some only changing on his mood and how he thought of me that day.

Nick threw me up against the door to our bed room, he walked past and shut the door on my ass. I let out a low moan as I lay in my own sticky and bloody mess. I needed to get away from Nick, but I knew I couldn't. He would find me and kill me if he had the whim to. I felt my buzz begin to decline and I began to beg at the door.

"Nick please I need more! I'll do anything for you! Please I just want more of the shot! I need more of it!" I stopped after awhile to listen to see if he was going to anwser my callings, but to my surprise he swung the door open and stick his smiling face though the opening.

"Anything?" Nick said the smirk on his soft and kissable lips turning into a taunting sneer. I wanted to cower away but my drug induced sex drive wouldn't let me. My vision began to blur as I shook my head rapidly, wanting to escape from all this pain that I was feeling but I was too stupid to just run away from it.

"Yes I swear that I will do it no matter what!" I said in a very desperate way to my tormentor. I looked at Nick and how his smirk and sneer got darker and more intimidating. I wanted my next release so bad that if Nick had asked me to, I would give up on Rick and leave Las Vegas and become someone else, as long as he gave me what I wanted I would be a happy man again.

And that very question he did ask. I stared at him in shock. But I only caught the reward part of his request. He said that he would send me a constant supply of the mixture no matter where I lived. My breath started to fluctuate and I became light headed. Nick began to explain the procedure to me.

"I want you to get yourself a new name, and put anything you need on this address. Get your money put together and, why not say your goodbyes before you leave and change your name so they can't trace you. Make sure that you tell Warrick and the others why you have to leave so urgently. And I will completely forget about you and anything that has to do with you. I don't care where you live, why don't you call me with your new address so I can make sure that you get your next fix. I want you out of this state in a week." Nick said in a flat tone while he threw anything that I was allowed to have in his apartment into a box, then taped it up and put it at the front door.

I slowly got up and asked Nick if I could borrow an old pair of his sweats, which he surprisingly had ready for me along with the little black box that held my fix for the next month. My eyes grew darker with desire, wanting to take some more right now.

"The max you can probably take is 3 milligrams in one night. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Nick said with earnest in his voice as he slammed the door behind me and locked it. I could hear him laughing in the apartment just barely, saying something about how Warrick was all his now.

The next day was Tuesday and I had already started to get to work on my move away, I had gone back to my apartment and packed everything I could within the eight hours I had before work. My apartment was almost packed and I had figured out where I was going to move to. I had found a nice apartment in Seattle, Washington. I even looked at some houses that were there to move into that were kind of out of the way from the towns. I figured that the farther I get from towns I would be in better shape.

When I arrived at work I had the best fake smile that I could muster, and I signed in at the front desk then walked over to the hallway that lead to Grissom's office. _I'm glad that I came in early today so that way I would have some time to prepare my speech on why I have to leave so soon. I wonder what the gang will have to say…._ I took a deep breath and walked into Grissom's office with a little bit of a sad look on my face and gave Grissom my most serious stare, which wasn't much because I had some tears that I was trying to keep down then just decided to go with it.

"Hey Grissom do you have a few minutes, I have something that I really have to talk to you about." I paused a little bit as he looked up at me and saw the tears flowing from my red and puffy eyes. He gave me a small nod, letting me know that he would hear me out no matter what. "I wish to quit because I have some family matters to attend to in Seattle, Washington. I have already pretty much packed and am going to be ready to leave at the end of the week. I know that this is all very sudden, but I really need to be there for my family. Sorry for the short notice but would it be possible if I could get my paper work and everything done by tomorrow or sometime before Friday? Thank you for helping me out with this Grissom, I guess I'll be on my way then. Have a nice day" I said beginning to walk towards the door, when Grissom began to ask questions.

"Greg, please talk to me, what is wrong that you need to move out there and be with your family. I mean I am very sorry about your family member but shouldn't you just go for as long as you need? And if you absolutely need to move, then don't you want me to forward your information to the crime lab in Seattle? I'm very sure that they would like to have you on their lab and field team. A lot of crime has been happening in that area now. Greg you know that I'm here for you right? Please have a seat and let's talk this out." Grissom motioned for me to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. I slowly walked back towards his desk and sat on the edge of the seat.

"Well it's not all my decision, but my mom would like it very much for me to move out with my grandparents so that I can keep an eye on them for her. She is deathly worried about them, but is not able to stay with them due to her profession. I'm really sorry Grissom but I need to do this for my family. I know it's on such short notice but, I just need to be there. And I really don't think that the Seattle crime lab would want someone else to take care of…besides I'm not sure if I will even be able to keep up with the crime lab and my grandparents at the same time." I tried to laugh it off, but my tears shown though which showed that I was truly sad to leave my friends behind; and I really was, but I was crying for other reasons.

"Well that's fine Greg all I wanted was an explanation. I'll make sure that you have all your papers signed by the end of the day and that you will be ready to leave by tonight. Well then, I will page you when your papers are all done. Until then make sure that you say goodbye to everyone and that you finish whatever you want to before your shift ends. Remember Greg I'm here for you no matter what and you can ask me for anything." Grissom smiled a sad smile and patted me on the back as I walked out of his office.

Grissom was at his desk the minute Greg left and dialed Archie's phone number on his desk phone.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hey, it's me. I wanted to let you know that Greg is leaving CSI tonight by the end of his shift. I was wondering if you would make sure that he is taken care of Arch. I'm actually really worried about him. He seems like he's in a rush so be gentle with him would you please?"_

_ "Yeah I'm cool with that Gris, but why is he leaving? I mean, you know I thought he loved working here?_

"_I'm not sure Arch, but please make sure that you kind of make his last few hours here good for him please. I'm counting on you babe. Are we still on for tonight?"_

_ "Mmm. Yeah why would I miss it? And you can count on me to make his remaining time at Las Vegas the best he would ever want. And I'll make sure that Nick gets some time also. Happy Anniversary Gris baby, love you." _

_ "Yeah love you to Archie see you later tonight._

Grissom hung his phone in the cradle and gave out a large sigh. Now it was time to get busy on Greg's paperwork.

Greg went to his locker and put all of his possessions into his duffle bag. Greg heard footsteps in the room and froze for only a second before he saw that it was Catherin.

"Hey Greg what are you empting your locker out for? Are you leaving?" Catherin said sitting down on the bench and patting the spot next to her on the bench. I sat down cautiously next to the blonde. I gave a large sigh and then began the long process of telling my part of the story to Cat and answering her questions. After about an hour she smiled and said that she would miss me and gave the biggest hug I have ever gotten. She left the locker room saying that I was like a son to her, and I was happy for that. Then I wondered what she would say if she knew the real reason I was leaving.

As I was walking out of the locker room after changing and talking to Cat, I ran into Archie. He was the only other person that knew I was gay in this entire lab, and that was because we used to date when I first started in the lab. He was dating Grissom now and I was happy for him. Then it hit me, Grissom had asked Archie to babysit me while he filled out my paper work. I was angry but also touched that Grissom thought so much of me. But I did not want sympathy from Arch or Gris.

"Hey Greg, do you want to go hang out? I have the shift off and Grissom told me that you do to." Archie said smiling while following me to the break room. As I was nearing the entrance to the break room I was Nick and Rick sitting and drinking coffee, my coffee! I veered left into Archie's lab and then pulled him in with me.

"Ok. I will go with you but just keep me away from Nick and Warrick. Please Arch?" I said with the best pleading and serious look I could muster.

He looked back to Nick and Rick and then looked back down at me with sad eyes. He then nodded and led me out the back entrance to his lab. He led us though the front entrance and then took me over to his car. As soon as I was in Archie was already out of the parking lot and heading for my house.

"Arch I thought that we were going out on the town?" after Arch and me broke up we continued flirting, even if it did cost me an even darker nights beating when I got home. I gave a little shiver that thankfully went unnoticed by Archie.

"Nothing I just thought that I could help you out with packing and all that kind of stuff….. So why are you leaving on such a short notice?" Archie asked with an inquiring gaze, and then looked back at the road.

"No its ok I finished all my packing yesterday. And to make a long story short it's to go help keep an eye on my grandparents in Seattle, Washington." I said in a bored tone. Archie picked up on this, but decided to ignore it.

"Ok then… What would u like to do? The sky is the limit." Archie said in a playful tone. He watched out of the corner of his eye to see what Greg had to say.

"How about we go to Code Red?" Greg asked trying to hide his excitement. Archie gave Greg a look of stupidity.

"What's that?"

"Just the best new online gaming café!" Greg said, giggling slightly.

"Then how come I've never heard of it?" Archie said getting a little bit angry.

"That's only because you spend so much time sucking Gill's face!" Greg said jabbing Archie in his arm with his index finger.

"Oh yeah? Well then why do you know about it? Aren't you with Nick all the time?" Archie said jabbing Greg back. Then he saw a sad and dark look pass over Greg's face. "Hey Greg… what's wrong? Is it because you haven't told Nick yet?" Archie asked pulling into an empty parking lot. Archie turned and looked at Greg. He saw Greg begin to twitch and had a very pained look on his face. Archie reached out and tried to hold Greg's head in place, his skin was like ice. Archie reacted by unbuckling his seatbelt and then jumped over onto Greg's lap straddling him. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911, while trying to hold Greg as still as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**How I Meet My Misery**

Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I forgot to put this on the first chapter. So if you're reading this I guess and hope you liked my other one? :D Anyways this chapter has: Drug usage, violence, rape, and guy on guy sex. Well hope you enjoy reading. Please review!**

I grunted and tried to force my eyes to open but they decided to stay glued shut. I could hear voices but I couldn't make them out, they were just a huge garble to me. I tried to lift up my hands to rub my eyes open but found that they couldn't even move an inch. I started to panic. 'Oh god, its Nick. He found me again. He must be mad at me. Damn it he's going to kill me. I'm so fucked!' then I really started to panic, I began to thrash around against my bindings. They cut deep into my skin and then I felt someone try to hold me in place, that's when I let out a terrified shriek.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! N-"

"Greg calm down! Shh it's me, Cat. Its ok baby don't cry. I'm right here don't worry we'll get u untied. It was for your own safety. Someone get him untied!" Cat said in a booming voice. This made Archie and Warrick shrink back into the corner and startle some of the nurses outside to scurry in and out of the room. In a matter of minutes Greg was released from his bindings and was sitting on the edge of his bed crying into Cat's shoulder. Arch and Rick had recovered from their initial shock and were sitting in chairs that were pulled closer to the bed.

"Ok… I'm fine now. Where am I? How long have I been out?" Greg said rubbing his now swollen wrists.

"You are in the hospital, you had a seizure while we were driving. You scared me there buddy." Arch said trying to lighten the mood in the room, unsuccessfully.

"And you've been here for about…..3 days." Warrick said looking at Greg with a blank stare.

"Are you serious? Shit I need to get home and finish packing and then get all my stuff to the airport! Damn it! This is going to be hell. I need to go. Where are the release papers?" Greg asked frantically and then started to get out of his bed.

"Oh no you're not mister. You sit back down in that bed and you answer some of our questions!" Cat said with a lot of authority in her voice.

"Now my question is when did you start taking drugs?" Arch said recovering from Cat's shouting.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have never done a single drug in my life!" Greg said in an off-handed tone.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Everyone looked towards the door and Greg gasped and froze at the same time, it was Nick holding a black box. Nick walked forward towards the other's and opened the black box to show a syringe and a glass bottle with a foggy liquid inside. Nick then reached for Greg's left arm to show tiny puncture wounds at the elbow. Greg was caught red-handed. He had to think of something but what? Greg just laid back in his bed, and passed out.


End file.
